New Lover
by Redlipeddevil
Summary: After a long day of training, Ludwig has a few naughty thoughts about his Italian partner, but afterwards, Feliciano crawls into his bed after having a nightmare. What's Ludwig to do?


It was another long day for the unspoken leader of the Axis. The german man sat on his bed sighing. 'Why can't that damn Italian do anything besides sleep, cook and retreat?', he thought to him self while stripping off his training clothes, a black tank top and cam-o pants. He glanced at the digital clock on his night stand that read, '9:18' in bright red alarming numbers. He brushed a hand through his hair and rubbed his temples. He closed his eyes, trying to think of a way to snap the Italian into shape, but instead of a plan, his mind drifted with thoughts he only thought about when he was alone. He pictured the small Italian man pinned up against the wall, eyes they're usual cute amber brown color, he smiled to himself,

_" Oh Ludi..." The Italian mewed with his hands on the other mans hips"_  
_The german man felt his own hands slide into his boxers, gripping his large manhood softly, begging to stroke himself._

_"Mmm... I want to make you feel good Doitsu" The smaller male dropped to his knees, slowly placing a hold on the Germans zipper pulling it down, he pulled down the hem of his pants down to his mid thighs and kissed the blond mans erection _

_through his boxers. He pulled it out and placed the tip into his mouth._

He felt himself tighten, the sure sign of his upcoming orgasm. He leaned his head back and let out a tiny grunt as he came into his hand. He open his eyes and quickly sat up. He was surprised at himself for acutely going all the way through. He usually stopped midway feeling ashamed of himself. He quickly cleaned himself off, changed into new boxers, turned of his light in his room and quickly settled into bed.

Not long after that, did the German hear his door open and the close quickly.  
"L-ludi?" whimpered a very familiar voice.  
The blond sat up. "Feliciano! what are you doing in mein room?!" he yelled  
"W-well I h-had a nightmare... and I w-was wondering if I could sleep with you..."  
The blond could hear the terror in the Italians voice, he sighed and nodded  
"Ve!~" Cooed the Italian man who jumped into the bed, setting into the spot next too his friend. German quickly realized that the Italian was in fact, naked. A blush spread across the Germans cheeks as he felt his pants tighten. He prayed that the Italian wouldn't notice, but just as luck would have it, the brunette man turned over, laying right on top of Ludwig. The german felt the Italians skin, rub again his own, he put a hand over his own mouth, from letting out a yell of surprise as the now sleeping Italian rubbed his thighs agains the germans, now fully erect penis. A tiny whimper escaped from the sleeping Italians mouth and something inside the blond snapped.

He quickly flipped the Italian over, waking him up.

"G-germany?!" He cried as the blond grasped the Italians penis firmly.  
The blond looked up, cold, blue eyes burned into the Italians brown eyes.  
"F-feli...Iche liebe dich"

The italian gasped and whimpered as the German began pumping him harder.  
"T-ti amo Ludwig!" cried out the blushing and gasping Italian.  
Germany kissed the smaller man under him, for the first time. They're lips and tougne moved together in unison.

The german man then began to rid himself of his boxers, so that they were both, stark naked.

He reached into his side table, grabbing a small bottle of lube, he placed it on his own member, and then positioned himself at the Italians entrance, he didn't bother to prepare the man, he wanted him to remember the pain. He slide inside of him slowly.  
Under him, the Italian man let out tiny gasps and moans as he clutched onto the Germans large biceps. He could feel the large german member filling him up.  
The blond placed small kisses on the lip of his new lover, as he slowly, thrusted into him. Once the smaller man could take it, the german began to frantically slam into him, abusing the smaller mans prostate. With every thrust the Italian moaned and whimpered and scratched at the german, he loved this feeling, and the fact that is was with the man he loved, made is incredibly more pleasurable.  
Both men felt their climax nearing. The italian wanted to feel the hot seed of the german spill inside of him. The german did just that as he came, pumping his lover so that they both ejaculated in unison. The german collapsed onto the bed, trying not to crush the smaller man as he kissed him.

"Iche liebe a dich mein love..."  
"Ti amo, mi amore..."  
They quickly feel asleep wrapped in each others arms, waiting for tomorrow, were they could start they're new lives, as lovers.


End file.
